


A New Nightmare

by LittleMissMarionette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Loss of Virginity, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV First Person, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMarionette/pseuds/LittleMissMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo never was normal and once she think she has her own life her whole world is flipped upside down when she gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know how this works but Echo will not be getting pregnant. Maybe write in the comments what you think and if she should or not.

Echo's p.o.v.

I was in the woods with my violin playing one of my newest songs. I was dressed in my normal steampunk style clothes. But anyways I was playing my violin with my eyes closed so I didn't see something moving on the ground towards me until it was too late. My eyes shot open and I shrieked when I was lifted into the air. Unfortunately since some damn scientists used me as a lab rat my head literally fell off of my body and hit the ground. I sighed and stretched my arms out grabbing my head and putting it back in place forgetting about the situation at hand until I was flipped right side up. I looked up to see what looked like tentacles wrapped around my arms holding me up. I tried to get free but stopped when one of the tentacles appeared in front of my face and started prodding at my lips trying to get in. I refused and gasped when two more went under my shirt and rubbed my breasts allowing the one at my mouth to thrust inside my mouth. It pushed down my throat making it unable to breathe and I felt a strange liquid pour down my throat. The limb in my mouth pulled out and I went limp in its grasp gasping for breath. I moaned softly when I felt one of them rub my womanhood and it was then that I realized my clothes were gone. I looked down to see a tentacle at my entrance and I cried out in pain when it thrust inside. I kept crying as the tendril inside me kept thrusting in and out not letting me adjust. The pain soon turned to pleasure and I started moaning as it went faster and started hitting my g-spot. I felt another one of the limbs prodding at my back entrance and I groaned shaking my head. "Not there not there please" I cried but it ignored me and thrust into my ass. I groaned at the sudden uncomfortable intrusion but started moaning once I got used to it. I finally came but they didn't stop but instead another one thrust inside my womanhood and the tentacles started thrusting faster and harder. The one in my ass went deeper inside me and my breath caught in my throat. They started pounding into me and I felt blood run down my leg. I came for a second time but they didn't stop and I started crying and begging for them to stop until I finally passed out from the pain. When I woke up I was on the ground and a tentacle was gently thrusting inside me and I began crying again. I was sore and it hurt and one of the many limbs went to my open mouth and thrust deep inside my throat and the strange liquid went down my throat again. But instead of going limp the pain I felt turned to pleasure and I started moaning until I came and the tentacles finally left and I passed out when I got dressed.


	2. Unwanted visitor

I woke up in the woods and groaned in pain. I froze remembering last nights events "oh god please let that be a nightmare and not be real" I groaned and checked gasping when I found dried blood and cum on me.I whimpered and picked up my violin before limping home. I finally made it home and fell to my knees "I can't believe that thing took my virginity, and I enjoyed it" I said and stood back up and took a shower. I finished and felt much better as I wrapped my towel around me and went to my room. Little did I know something was there waiting for me. I sighed and grabbed a fresh set of clothes about to get dressed when something wrapped around my ankle. I looked down and gasped seeing the same thing that just raped me last night. I tried to shake it off but it wouldn't let go and I screamed for help as it dragged me to my bed. Suddenly a tentacle plunged into my mouth pushing deeper in even though I bit it. A liquid poured down my throat and I went limp. The limb pulled out of my mouth and a single tear ran down my face. I flinched when a free tentacle gently wiped my tear away and stroked my face. For some odd reason I found myself leaning into its touch. I sighed knowing what was going to happen next as I was placed on my bed without my towel and my arms and legs were pinned to the bed. I watched unable to move as my legs were spread and a tentacle rubbed my womanhood causing me to moan. I bit my lip trying to not make a sound as the limb rubbing me thrust inside. I bit my lip hard enough to cause blood and I cried out when the tentacle inside me hit my g-spot. As if knowing to hit that spot again it started rapidly thrusting in me hitting that spot each time. "Please,please stop, I don't want this !" I cried but moaned as it got faster and was thrusting harder. It didn't listen to my pleas but kept going. I was moved to I was on my hands and knees allowing the limb to thrust deeper in. One of them thrust into my ass and I cried out in pain but started moaning once I got used to it. I finally came and the tentacles inside me came as well. They pulled out and I collapsed where I was.


	3. Disturbed musician

( A few weeks later) 

 

I woke up in bed and sighed stretching before getting [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=199857365). I took care of my hair and grabbed my violin before heading outside yet I was still a bit scared that thing would show up again.  I climbed one of the trees near my home and stood on one of the branches. I closed my eyes and kept my attention on my music as I began playing. The song I was playing was [Danse Macabre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6w_3oKsh5g) even though it was difficult and fast. I was busy paying attention completely ignoring my surroundings which was a bad idea. I was in the middle of my song when something grabbed my leg and held me upside down and my head literally fell off yet again. I was to high to grab it and sighed crossing my arms as I was lowered to the ground. I groaned knowing what it was and that there was no way for me to get out of it so when I was close enough I grabbed my head and put it back in place and was flipped right side up. I groaned knowing there was no way out now so I just gave up. I sighed when I felt one of the many limbs go under my shirt and rub my breast making me moan softly. I hated what was happening and that my body reacted like this even though I tried not to react. As it rubbed my breast I could feel my pants and panties being pulled off and I squirmed a bit in discomfort. soon all of my clothes were gone and I moaned as one of the tentacles rubbed me before thrusting inside. it started rapidly thrusting in me and I cried out when it hit a certain spot inside me and kept hitting that spot each time. my back arched and I couldn't stop myself as I started moaning.  Another one thrust inside and started thrusting in and out. One would go in while the other would go out making me moan and I didn't even feel the pain as another one thrust in my ass. The newest one went in deeper than normal and it strangely felt good. I was moved so I was on my hands and knees and I struggled to keep my position as the they started pounding into me. The ones in my womanhood went deeper and harder while the one in my ass went faster and deeper. I cried out as I came but they kept going and I nearly collapsed until some of the tentacles wrapped around me holding me up. I started panting unable to control my actions as the tentacles inside me kept pounding in me over and over. One of them wrapped around my waist and started moving me back and fourth on the limbs inside me. I whimpered as it started to hurt. I had two in my entrance and one in my ass and all of them were pounding into me as one was wrapped around my waist moving me back and fourth. A few tears ran down my face as I came for the second time and I sighed as the three limbs inside me came filling me up. They pulled out and I collapsed when they let me go.


	4. caught but not helped

(1 month later)

Its been a month since my last encounter and I've learned that if it happens again to not fight because it'll end eventually and fighting makes it worse. I sighed and took a shower because I was supposed to have a friend come pick me up soon. When I was finished I went to my room and never thought I wouldn't even be safe in my own home. I yelped as I was lifted off the floor and pinned to my bed. I groaned and hoped she would get here soon and get help. I didn't fight it but it wasn't because I wanted this but because I knew it would end quicker if I didn't and it would be pointless anyways. I let out a small moan as two of the tentacles rubbed my breasts. I sighed when they pulled away knowing what was next and one of them rubbed me making me moan but I yelped when two of them thrust inside surprising me. I started moaning as they began rapidly thrusting in and out of me and I found myself wondering why I'm the only one it goes after. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a scream and I turned my head to see my friend and she ran before it could grab her which the creature never tried. I'm the only one it seems to want for some odd reason and as if it was irritated because I wasn't paying attention it roughly thrust inside making me cry out. My back arched and I moaned as they hit my g-spot and began hitting that spot each time it went in. While my back was arched another limb thrust inside my ass and like normal I was positioned on my hands and knees. The one in my ass pushed deeper and deeper into me before pulling all the way out and slamming back in. I cried out in pleasure as they started ramming into me fast and hard. My breath caught in my throat as another pushed its way into my ass and began thrusting inside me. I struggled to maintain my position as the four pounded inside me while I moaned. I cried out when I came but they apparently weren't done with me yet as I collapsed. I felt a tentacle wrap around my waist and instead of holding me in place it lifted me up and I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen. I nearly screamed as I was pushed down on the four limbs inside me hard before I was moved back up and slammed back down. I started moaning as the tentacle around my waist kept moving me up and down roughly before slamming me down and keeping me there as the limbs inside me started pounding in me once again as I was held there allowing them to go deeper into me. The limbs inside me kept pounding into me never stopping but instead going faster and harder. I came for the second time and sighed as I felt the four come inside me and I thought it was over but it never left. I'm guessing this is punishment for not paying attention the whole time. I thought and started crying in pain as another tentacle entered my ass and entrance before all six started pounding into me at an inhuman pace and the ones in my ass went deeper and I kept crying as I felt like I was being torn apart. "Please no more, it hurts. Please stop" I begged but it didn't listen instead one of the tentacles thrust inside my mouth and I felt a liquid go down my throat but this time the pain I felt had been replaced with pleasure and I started moaning again as all six of them pounded into me non stop. I was still held down on the limbs inside my and I started panting when I was about to cum for the third time and I was lifted up and slammed back down over and over again until I came and the six tentacles inside me finally came inside me and I collapsed falling asleep when they all pulled out.


	5. birthday surprise

(1 week later)

I woke up in bed the next morning and got dressed. Most people would be happy right now since today is my 21st birthday but not me. I sighed knowing nobody would come to visit me just like every year. I sat behind my drum set in my room and started to play a random song. As I was playing I didn't notice the black mass in my doorway until I stopped and got up to get something to eat. By the time I noticed it was there I was too late and a tendril was wrapped around me. I sighed but didn't fight wanting to get this over with and it seemed pleased with my actions. I let it carry me to my bed and strip me knowing it'll go faster if I don't fight it. "of all the times why my birthday?" I said and was surprised when one of the tentacles somehow started sucking on my neck finding my sweet spot. I moaned softly and tilted my head although I tried not to. The one at my neck pulled away and started massaging my breasts and I bit my lip not wanting to show I was enjoying this. My back arched when one of them suddenly started suckng on my clit making me gasp. I tried not to make a sound as another rubbed me before slowly sliding inside. I moaned softly as it slowly thrust inside me before moving faster and harder. I moaned and a tentacle thrust in my mouth moving in and out. I moaned around the tentacle moving in my mouth as another one entered my womanhood as well as my ass. The one in my mouth came and i couldn't help but swallow its cum when it pulled out of my mouth. I moaned as the other three kept thrusting fast and hard inside me making me cum. All three pulled out and positioned me on my hands and knees. I moaned as the three tendrils thrust back inside me while anther one started sucking on my clit again. I kept moaning as I came and the thre tentacles came inside me. When they pulled out I collapsed panting and was a bit surprised when it started rubbing me again but didn't do anything else as I softly moaned until I fell asleep.


	6. morning pleasure

I woke up the next morning feeling something rubbing me. I moaned softly and looked down to see a black tentacle rubbing me still. i kept moaning and my back arched when it slid inside and started moving in and out of me. I moaned and squirmed not registering what was happening completely until I was pinned to my bed. I moaned when the tendril inside me hit my g-spot and kept hitting that spot over and over. i opened my mouth but no sound came out when a second tentacle thrust in my ass. I gagged when a third one shoved in my mouth moving in and out hitting the back of my throat. I moaned around the limb in my mouth as they started going faster and harder making me cum. I moaned feeling my ass and womanhood filled with cum and swallowed what I could when it came in my mouth. They pulled out and I sighed thinking it was over until several smaller ones pulled my womanhood open and a larger one thrust inside. I yelped in pain and started to squirm trying to get it out only to be placed on my hands and knees. The limb inside me started rapidly thrusting in and out and I almost collapsed until I was held up by several others. I moaned and came for a second time but it just kept going until it came and I moaned as it filled me up with its cum. I collapsed when it pulled out and stayed there dazed.


	7. odd protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is stupid. I tried doing something different.

I got off my bed struggling to stay standing as my legs shook and cum dripped out of me. I hesitantly reached a hand between my legs to check for bleeding which thankfully I wasn't. I quickly grabbed some clothes and took a shower before going to my room and sitting in the corner. I hugged my knees trying to calm down and it eventually worked. I sighed and stood up going to watch tv. I flipped through the channels wondering why that thing seemed to only want me. I stopped searching when Final Destination came on and started watching it. As I was watching my ex boyfriend came inside and sat next to me. "What do you want?" "to have some fun" "no" "too bad because I get what I want and I want you" he said and pinned me to the couch tearing my clothes off as I struggled. He spread my legs and started licking and sucking on my clit before thrusting his tongue inside me. I bit my lip trying not to makes a sound as his tongue swirled inside me. He finally pulled away and took his pants and boxers off before suddenly thrusting in my ass making me scream in pain. He started rapidly thrusting in and out of me while I cried and begged for him to stop. He pulled out and placed my legs on his shoulders before roughly thrusting in my womanhood. i cried and pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn't listens as he roughly fucked me. He thrust back inside my ass and began pounding into me fast and hard. I shrieked when he shoved a vibrator in me and turned it on while still fucking me. I looked up when he pulled out to see him being held in the air by black tentacles before being taken away from my house. I was about to sit up when the vibrator inside me was turned up making me stop and fall back as I desperately tried to get it out but stopped when a tendril wrapped around my wrist. I looked between my legs to see a large black mass sitting there with multiple tentacles. I gasped and squirmed a bit when one of them thrust inside me but relaxed when it pulled out with the vibrator. I looked at it and smiled a bit to say thanks and flinched when a black tentacle pressed against my head and I heard "Don't be afraid we'll make you feel better, we'll protect you. our mate" it said and I hesitantly nodded before moaning softly when i felt something liking and sucking on my clit before thrusting inside. I moaned and my back arched as what i could tell was a tongue swirled around inside me. Two limbs started massaging my breasts gently adding to the pleasure as I came. I sighed and it pulled out of me. I looked at it feeling happy for some odd reason. It pressed one of its limbs to my head again and i heard "does it still hurt precious mate?" it asked and I shook my head which seemed to please it "why do you keep doing this to me?" "because you are our mate and we want to make you feel good" "but why me" "you are special you are different" "oh ok" i responded and started to feel tired "go to sleep precious mate" it said and I fell asleep wrapped in its tentacles.


	8. recovery

I woke up on the couch an the next day but what surprised me was that I was wrapped in black tentacles. I shifted so I was more comfortable and suddenly heard "Good morning precious mate. How do you feel" "like my head is about to explode" "we want to help" "i'm fine just a headache thats all" "we still want to help our mate" "fine" I said since it wouldn't stop until I let it help. I tried to get up but was held in place. I moaned softly when it started massaging my breasts gently squeezing them. I closed my eyes but instanly opened them when a tendril rubbed me making me squirm. "Don't worry precious mate we will make you feel good not in pain" " fine but no going in me. I still need some time to recover. you can rub and lick me but nothing else for now deal?" "anything for our precious mate" it responded and I sighed. I relaxed and let it do what it wanted. I closed my eyes in pleasure as it started rubbing me again. I gasped and moaned when it started liking and sucking on my clit. I glared at the black mass holding me when it slid its tongue inside me. "I thought you agreed no going in me" "but you said we could lick you" "well yes but" "we must be inside our mate to lick you" "fine" I responded knowing it wasn't going to help if we argued. It seemed pleased with my response and I moaned when its tongue swirled around inside me. I moaned softly as I came and it pulled its tongue out. I smiled a bit and leaned against its touch as it cradled me.


	9. back to school

I woke up the next morning and groaned knowing I had to go to school. I got dressed in my normal Steampunk style clothes and left to go to school on my skateboard. I made it there and went to my locker which someone had wrote freak on it. I sighed and opened my locker grabbing what i needed before shutting it and wiping the writing off. My first class was art and I had multiple papers thrown at my head as well as kids annoying me. When it was over I had study hall but I didn't have any homework so I went to the empty music room and opened the door to see multiple boys. I groaned and went to the other music room and sat down at the drum set before playing I'm not a vampire by Falling in reverse. I didn't realize school had ended since I kept playing until someone came in the room and pushed me off the seat. I looked up to see Trista and she started beating me. When she left I was lying in a pool of my own blood and I had a black eye. "that's it I'm taking online classes" i said and winced getting back up. I left the room and went home after collecting my homework. When I got inside I nearly collapsed but managed to get to my bathroom to see the damage she had done. It wasn't pretty and I was in horrible pain. I'm pretty sure she cracked a rib if not worse. I collapsed and started crying in pain only making it worse. I slowly got up and went to the hospital making it inside before collapsing and coughing up blood. I heard footsteps coming towards me quick and i'm guessing a doctor check my pulse. "get her to an emergency room fast her pulse is weak" he ordered and I was taken to an emergency room. That's all I remember before I passed out. When I woke up I was in a bed hooked up to a heart monitor and had an I.v. in my arm. I groaned and my right eye was covered in bandages. a nurse came in and seen me awake so she quickly got a doctor. "i'm glad to see you're awake..." "Echo" "Well Echo you have a cracked rib and had some internal bleeding as well as a split across your right eye and I hate to say it but you will be blind in that eye" he explained and I sighed. "Echo I need to know who did this to you" "it was a girl from school Trista Frost" "alright i'll contact the school to see what I can do. you should be out of here in a few weeks" he stated and I nodded before falling back asleep.


	10. returned home

I was finally released from the hospital and before I went home I went to a sore and bought an eye patch not wanting people to know i was blind in my right eye. When i finished I went home and went to my room laying down. I felt something wrap around my waist and looked behind me to see my 'mate' I sighed and heard "where have you been precious mate?" "the hospital" "why?" "a girl from school badly beat me and I could've died if I didn't get help" i explained and it was silent until I turned my head to look at it showing my eye patch. "wha'ts that covering your eye for?" it asked and I looked away not answering. It didn't seem to like that as it took my patch off and turned my head showing my now white eye. "i'm blind in that eye alright" i snapped snatching my patch back and putting it on. I sighed and shivered as I felt it caress my sides gently. I sighed and bit my lip as the same limb went up my shirt and started rubbing my breast. "our precious mate relax you're too tense" it said and I did making it happy. I moaned softly as it rubbed my breast I bit my lip again when one of the tentacles slid inside my pants and panties and started rubbing me. I was sort of getting used to all this which was scary. I moaned as the tentacle slid inside me and I didn't even notice the multiple others stripping me. the tendril inside me picked up its pace rapidly thrusting in and out of me. I moaned and my back arched when it hit my g-spot. Another one thrust in my ass and I groaned. The two started pounding into me and a tendril wrapped around my waist and lifted me up on the limbs inside me. I gulped knowing what was going to happen. I moaned as I was moved back down on the limbs inside me making them go deep inside. It kept moving me up and down making me moan and close my eyes as I panted. I moaned when I came and the tentacles inside me came also. They pulled out and Cum dripped out of my ass making me blush. I thought it was over but oh was I wrong as multiple smaler tendrils spread my lips apart and a thicker one slid inside me making me wince and gasp at the feeling of being full. I looked down to see my stomach bulging from the limb inside me. I gasped shocked and groaned when a slightly thicker oner pushed into my ass. I was positioned on my hands and knees and was held up as The two large tentacles thrust inside me as I rock back and fourth on them. I moaned at the feeling and the thrust got faster and harder in and out of me making me cum. I sighed as they kept going. I was panting again and hung my head closing my eyes in pleasure mixed with a bit of pain. The limbs inside me finally came and I felt my ass and womanhood filled with cum. The one in my womanhood pulled out but the one in my ass for some reason stayed inside. "we want to leave a mark reminding you who your mate is" it explained and I groaned and whimpered as I adjusted because of the stretch in my ass. My ass would probably be gaping when the thick limb pulled out of me.I shrugged and moaned a bit as it moved around inside me. a few hours later it finally pulled out of my ass and my ass was gaping openand leaking cum. For some odd reason I smiled knowing I was a tentacle creature's mate.


	11. Another one

I was outside jogging around town and towards the woods where my home was. I was wearing a sports bra and shorts and my hair was tied in a ponytail. I was listening to some music as I ran so I didn't know something was following me. As I was running near the woods I was suddenly pulled down and dragged away from sight. I looked down thinkin I'd see a black tentacle but instead it was gray. I struggled trying to get free but it didn't work. I bit my lip trying not to make a sound as my bra was moved out of the way and two gray tentacles rubbed my breasts. I gasped when I felt another one rub the crotch of my shorts before pulling them down with my panties. I squirmed and moved trying not to let it go in me but failed when it held me still. Unlike my 'mate' this creature didn't take the time to get me ready as it instantly shoved inside me. I yelped in pain as it started rapidly fucking me. "i already have a mate" I cried desperate to make it go away but that seemed to anger it. The limb inside me pulled out and a larger and thicker one shoved inside me. I started crying not wanting this and the limb inside me was suddenly gone. I tilted my head up to see my mate fighting the other creature until it left. I was about to get dressed when I felt a tentacle gently rub me. I moaned softly and relaxed as my mate rubbed me before slowly sliding it in me. I moaned and my back arched as it started to thrust in and out hitting my g-spot. I moaned and panted until I came and I felt its cum pour in me. I moaned at the feeling. it pulled out and cradled me and I leaned into its touch. Before I fell asleep I heard "mine, my precious mate"


	12. Sanity... What's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after many times of being violated by her 'mate' and everything that's happened Echo finally loses it.

I woke up the next day in bed and was confused about how I got there until I felt something rubbing my breasts. I looked behind me to see my 'mate' and heard "good morning precious mate" I groaned not wanting to deal with this right now and got out of bed. I gasped when a tendril started rubbing me and my legs gave out. I was lifted off the floor and back on my bed with my legs spread and that thing sitting between them. I groaned as a tendril slid inside me and started moving in and out. I started moaning and panting as it fucked me once again. I twitched and my eyes slid closed as I lied there letting it do this. I was relieved when it came inside me but also annoyed since I didn't want to do that. "What's wrong precious mate didn't you enjoy that?" it asked seeming to know I wasn't happy. I sat up and twitched "I didn't want to do that so no I didn't enjoy it" "don't lie precious mate" "tch stupid" I muttered and got out of bed and got dressed. I went to the bathroom after catching a glimpse of my 'mate watching me and something inside me snapped. I shut and locked the door grinning insanely and started to laugh as I seen my reflection. I looked horrible, stress from recent events showing and I was paler than normal. The spark of excitement in my eye was gone and I looked completely insane. I opened the cabinet and pulled out a sewing needle and black thread before sewing smile on my face. when I finished I looked at my reflection and laughed. I opened the door and stumbled out of the bathroom grinning and giggling. My hand covered the right side of my face as I stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a large knife a scissors. A black tendril wrapped around my wrist and I looked at it from the corner of my eye before hearing "what wrong precious mate? What are you doing?" it asked worried and I laughed but didn't answer. I turned around and it let me go "what's wrong aren't I your precious mate?" I asked grinning. "you aren't my mate" "oh but I am, I'm still that girl you raped in the woods, the same girl you just fucked in bed. I've just lost my mind that's all" I said and twitched "you're wrong my precious mate was perfectly sane" "hehe maybe this will help" I said and took my eye patch off showing my white eye. "mate?" it asked and I nodded. I was surprised when it suddenly grabbed me and shoved a tendril down my throat quickly and I was unable to move as it held me still and poured something down my throat. It pulled out and I looked at it before passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up a few hours later in bed with a splitting headache. I groaned and sat up holding my head in pain. I looked around but didn't see my 'mate' anywhere which I was glad. "Damn my head, what the hell happened?" I said and got out of bed to get something to help with the pain. I went to the living room and sat down turning the tv on. I layed on the couch watching Saw and heard "precious mate are you alright?" "of course why wouldn't I be?" "oh nevermind" "okay" I responded and started watching tv again. I sighed when it ended and my head started hurting again making me groan in pain. I held my head hoping the pain would go away or I'd at least have something to distract me from the pain. As if it read my mind my 'mate' cradled me while carying me to my room. I was still holding my head on the verge of tears when I heard "don't worry precious mate we'll take the pain away. we'll make you feel good if you want" I was surprised at first but nodded willing to do anything to make the pain go away. I whimpered as the pain got worse but relaxed when the tentacles started stripping me. I moaned softly when one of them massaged my breast and the pain faded a little. I sighed relieved this was working. It seemed happy that I was feeling better and continue to help me. It started rubbing me making me moan softly before it gently slid inside. I shivered at the feeling and started moaning when it started moving in and out of me. The pain in my head faded more and I started panting as it went faster. I came and moaned when it came inside me. I was confused when it didn't pull out but just shrugged it off not wanting my head to hurt again.


End file.
